


Eighty-Eight, Cutie Pie

by galapagos



Series: Dear hearts and gentle people [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, more fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galapagos/pseuds/galapagos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kent and Rosie talk via radio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eighty-Eight, Cutie Pie

“Come in Goodneighbor, this is Sanctuary. Over”

 

Kent grabbed the microphone excitedly, “Sanctuary, this is Goodneighbor!”

 

He heard Rosie’s delighted laugh, “I told you I could get this working, Kent.”

 

“I never doubted you,” he said, enthusiastically.

 

Kent could almost hear her smile through the radio. He closed his eyes while they talked, imagining her face. The way her smile looked, the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed. He could picture her perfectly. They hadn't been seeing each other long and he still sometimes wondered why she would be interested in him. Of all people, why him? 

 

“I miss you,” he said, a little sadly.

 

He heard her sigh, “I miss you too. But hey, I've finished with my business here and I'm going to stop by Goodneighbor. I should be there sometime tomorrow evening.”

 

“I'll wait for you at the broadcast room, okay?”

 

“Okay,” she replied. “88, cutie pie.”

 

“88?” Kent was confused. 

 

“Oh sorry! It’s radio slang, it means hugs and kisses,” Rosie explained.

 

Kent grinned broadly, “Gosh Rosie, 88 to you too.”

  
“And quite a bit of 88 in person tomorrow,” Rosie purred over the radio waves. “Over and out.”


End file.
